


My, Oh My, What a Girl

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, Older Man/Younger Woman, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: Daryl gets mistaken for Beth’s father and Beth decides that she kinda likes it.





	My, Oh My, What a Girl

“You comin’ daddy?” she asks, voice high and sweet, like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. And he feels his face and neck burning red with embarrassment, this ain’t the first time she’s pulled this and it’s like she _ wants _for him to get mad or somethin'. 

Beth can be bratty sometimes, a trait he chalks up to being the youngest in a family that doted on her at every turn, she had been a little spoiled with her emotions, adored and cajoled like the bright young thing she was. It never bordered on anything mean, or dangerous, but sometimes she’d get this tone in her voice that said ‘_you’re about to do whatever I want, Daryl Dixon.’ _And the thing is, he always did, guess he was as whipped as her own daddy had been when it came to her, maybe even more so because Daryl doesn’t mind spoiling her. 

He follows after her, walking out of the gas station with the bag of cigarettes for him and the soda pop for her. The cashier had mistaken Beth for his daughter and the little brat had gone along with it, making puppy eyes for the soda and scolding him for his health when he had asked for the cigarettes. The cashier had been an older woman and she had merely smiled at the picture of a loving daughter that Beth made. Like he said, it wasn’t the first time it happened. 

The first time, it was at a restaurant they had gone, a little hole in the wall diner between his place and hers. The waitress had said how cute it was for a daughter to be going on a date with her father and Daryl damn nearly had an aneurysm. But then, like now, Beth had taken it in stride, smiling along and not mentioning it when they got back to his place. He figured it didn’t embarrass her and it didn’t really bother him either but talking about it would only make him feel like a dirty old man, so he never brought it up. But Beth, Beth liked to tease and as time went on she got bolder, like today. 

She was wearing a sundress, the hem only reaching midthigh, the neckline scooped low, and a pair of tennis shoes that make her look like a teenager. 

She takes the plastic bag from his hand with a smile and skips to where he’s parked, she opens the door and with a quick look behind bends over far more than she needs to, under the guise of placing the bag between the seats of the truck. Daryl can see her underwear, mostly he can see the rounded globes of her ass, firm and pink under the Georgia sun, she crawls across the bench and opens the door for him, bending over obscenely and in a way that would have him taking her from behind if they weren’t out in public. 

He makes his way to the driver's seat and Beth is seated back down, a grin on her face, “You’re looking awfully hot, daddy.” 

“Girl,” he growled under his breath, turning the ignition on, blasting cool air that only makes his eyes zero in on her chest. The cold air making her nipples pebble underneath her dress, she’s clearly not wearing a bra and Daryl feels like he’s missing some important information. 

He places a hand on her thigh, fingers dangerously close to the apex of her thighs, “You be a good girl, y’hear?” 

Beth inhales sharply and Daryl thinks he’s catching on. _ This girl _, the little brat actually liked it when people mistook him for her father, he thinks she’s been trying to tell him for a while now, with her teasing and the way she never denied it. She breathes out, “‘Kay, daddy.” 

And then Daryl pulls away from the gas station. They drive in almost complete silence with the exception of the radio, “Take them out for me?” he says, motioning towards the cigarettes, Beth nods and pulls them from the plastic bag. She takes one out and places it between her lips, grabbing the lighter from the dashboard, she inhales like he taught her and blows a plume of smoke away from her face. He smirks when she leans over and places the cigarette between his own lips. 

He knows it ain’t good for him, known it for years, but it’s a hard habit to break and he doesn’t do it as much as he used to. But he’d be lying if he said it didn’t sort of turn him on to see her light up for him, it was intimate, and it spoke of familiarity between the two.

He inhales deeply and exhales as he rolls down his window. Beth scoots closer to him across the bench, she puts her chin on his shoulder and Daryl knows she’s about to say something. 

“You don’t think it’s weird?” She pauses, and turns her face away from his eyes, instead laying her cheek on his arm, “The daddy thing?” 

Daryl thinks about it for a second, it’s clearly something she’s more than thought about, he doesn’t want to fuck it up by saying the wrong thing. “That people think I’m your dad or that you like it?” 

She buries her face against his shoulder and if he wasn’t driving he would have both arms around her, “Either,” she shrugs, “Both.” 

“Nah, not really,” he responds honestly, “I ain’t your real dad for one and I’unno, if it’s some kinky shit you’re into, I don’t mind neither.” 

Beth giggles and it’s good to hear that, lets him know that for all his bluntness he said the right thing. “Well it is, some kinky thing I’m into,” she responds, quietly, like she still expects him to say something negative about it. 

Daryl drapes his arm around her shoulders and brings her closer to his body, “You ain’t gotta be embarrassed ‘bout nothin,’ shit, how many old geezers you know wouldn’t like some pretty young thing callin’ ‘em daddy?” 

“You’re not old!” Beth protests, but she still doesn’t look at him, he can see her cheeks burning red though. 

“But that’s part of it, ain’t it? Me bein’ older? Want me to teach ya things, that it? Show you what feels good?” 

Beth finally raises her eyes to his and he’s so grateful for the empty road because her pupils are blown wide and her cheeks are still red and she looks much, much younger than she is. “Yes,” she tells him, “but,” she turns her head towards the road in front of them, “It also has to do with the fact that you make me feel safe, not like— not like my daddy used to, nothing like that. But like, I can tell you anything and you would never let anything hurt me.” 

Her thighs squeezed together and Daryl wants to turn the truck around. “Gosh,” she laughs, self consciously, “I just want to be your little girl sometimes, y’know? Have you take care of me.” 

“I can do that,” he says, seriously, because he thinks he can understand where she’s coming from. For years Beth had to keep it together, her mother died when she was young and then her dad got sick and it was just Beth and her siblings. Shawn could be irresponsible and Maggie was flighty, they meant no harm but if they wanted to keep the farm away from the bank then Beth had to step up to the plate. She had been twenty when he met her, handling her family’s finances and making sure her dad was well enough to keep his vet practice afloat. It was a lot to ask of such a young woman, and Daryl had always been tough. He thinks that maybe at first she latched on to him because he seemed so hard and like he could handle anything, she didn’t know in the beginning that it was the result of years of physical and emotional abuse, and Daryl only reminded her of how tough _ she _could be. 

He told her often enough that she could handle it, that she was stronger than she thought, until one day Beth started believing it. But the emotional stress had to have taken its toll, then her dad died and they almost lost the farm and Beth had barely been finishing nursing school. It made sense that she wants to be taken care of, and it’s the least he can do for the woman he loves. 

Makes him want to puff out his chest and roar, feels nice to be wanted and needed in that way, makes him think that they’re even more suited for each other than he thought. 

“We’re here,” he says, pulling into the parking lot of the state park they’re visiting. It was nearly an hour long drive from Senoia but he knows Beth is going to love it, they’d brought food and a fishing rod for him and a blanket to have a picnic on. Beth scrambles from the seat, opening up her door in haste, she smiles wide and he regrets not having taken her sooner. 

“It’s beautiful,” she tells him, and Daryl looks around, noticing the lack of cars. School was back in session so it made sense for there to be less families, it also made this new game of theirs a lot more interesting. 

“Why don’t you get the stuff from the back, I’ll scout us a good spot.” 

Beth nods and Daryl leaves her the keys to the truck. He walked a little farther down the path, not too far off from the trail but far enough that they won’t be seen or heard. He picks out a spot near the river, and also near a small waterfall, the water trickles down in a soothing manner and he walks back to where Beth is. She spots him and he waved her over, her hands are full and he would normally help her with their things but he wants to see how far she’ll let him push her. He needs to know her limits so he can learn his own. 

“C’mon,” he says, placing a hand on her lower back, she follows without protest and her skin is already pink from the sun. Good thing he picked a spot under the shade of a tree. 

“Here?” She asks, and he nods, Daryl lets Beth arrange their things to her liking. Once she’s set he goes to sit next to her on the thin blanket. The earth is soft underneath them and the breeze cools them down. Beth toes off her sneakers and Daryl watches as she flexes her purple painted toes. “Can I go in?” She asks him, pointing towards the river. 

He smirks, “What’s the magic word?” 

Her mouth opens and closes several times, like she can’t really believe he’s going along with it, “Please? Daddy, may I please go in the water?” 

He gives her a brief nod and Beth nearly jumps up from the excitement, her dress moves in a way that gives him flashes of the white underwear she’s wearing beneath and Daryl has to adjust his pants. Beth walks into the water and shrieks with laughter, “It’s cold, daddy!” 

Daryl grins, he didn’t think he would enjoy half as much as he has been hearing that word come out of her mouth but he’s surprised. It’s kind of wrong and dirty but coming from her lips it sounds like a term of endearment. 

Beth splashes around some more, her thighs getting wet, the bottom hem of her dress soaked, one of the straps of her dress falls down her shoulder and she doesn’t bother pulling it back up. Daryl watches her like a predator almost, it’s what he feels like, scrutinizing her every move, wondering and planning what he’s going to do with her when she comes back, all wet and breathless, and soft for him. 

She stays in the water a few more minutes and then runs back to him, giggling when she lets herself fall down next to him. She lays down, panting, her knees are up and her dress has fallen down, the front material of her cotton underwear is soaked and Daryl can’t resist running his fingers down her crotch. 

“You’re all wet,” he says, and Daryl’s aware of the gravelly quality to his voice. 

“The water splashed,” Beth responds, her eyes wide, but makes no move to either keep his hand close or remove it completely. 

Daryl decides to drag it out, he reaches forward and pushes her strap back up her shoulder, his hand lingers on her soft skin and he asks, “Ya hungry, baby girl?” 

“Starving,” she says, and her lips are impossibly pink. 

Daryl grunts when he rises, he goes to the basket she brought and starts taking out food. Beth had made them sandwiches with chips and fruit and lemonade but she had asked for a soda at the gas station because it was her favorite. Daryl sets the food on the blanket and Beth turns to her stomach, the dress riding up her legs and now Daryl is sure she wore it for this exact purpose. Damn him, she’s cute as all hell. 

They eat their sandwiches in silence, watching the water flow down the river, on one occasion they see a deer poking its head down to drink from the water on the other side of the bankhead. Daryl opens up the container that has fruit in it and he smacks Beth’s ass lightly, “Sit up,” he tells her and she does, looking at him expectantly as he picks at the fruit with his fingers. There’s grapes, strawberries, blueberries, and pieces of cut apples, he picked a grape with his thumb and index finger and turns to Beth. 

“Open up,” he says, and she blushed prettily but does as she’s told. 

He keeps feeding her fruit and his cock gets hard whenever her little tongue brushes against his fingers. She bites into a strawberry and the juice drips down her chin, lands on her chest and Daryl leans down, wipes the nectar clean with his tongue, her breath hitches and Daryl smiles at her, “Don’t want to get sticky.” 

“Daddy,” Beth breathes out, and Daryl pushes back a strand of unruly blonde hair away from her face. 

“What is it?” 

“I—I feel funny,” she tells him, but her eyes stray down to the buttons of his shirt. 

“Funny how?” 

Beth grabs hold of his hand and presses it against her lower abdomen, near her womb, “Here,” she says. 

“Does it feel good?” 

She nods, biting at her lower lip like she knows it’s a bad thing. 

“Want me to make ya feel better?” 

She nods, enthusiastically and Daryl grins, they’ve never fucked in public but he knows it’s going to happen. Whatever he did to deserve such a woman, he’ll never know. 

“Lay back,” he says and Beth leans back on her hands, her legs akimbo, the straps of her dress falling down her shoulders again, he’s going to leave them down this time, make it easier for later. “Open up those legs for me,” he tells her and her thighs open and she scoots forwards, making sure he crotch is in full view. She’s still wet but Daryl thinks it might be more than just water now. He leans towards her and says, “Give your daddy a kiss.” 

Her head tilts and she gives him a quick peck on the lips, smiling when he grunts, instead Daryl wraps a hand on the back of her neck and kisses her properly. His tongue probes at her lips and she whimpers as she lets her mouth fall open, “Stick that cute tongue out,” he says and sucks on it when she does, they lick at each other, and it’s filthy the way the way they kiss, not soft and careful like they usually do. Daryl finally breaks the kiss and she looks debauched already, her eyes glazed over and her legs still splayed open. 

Daryl rub at her clit through the soft cotton and Beth jerks back her hips through a whimper, “Be a good girl for me and don’t move,” he orders, and Beth resumes her previous position. He caresses her labia, the little strip of hair above her clit visible through the soaked material, he moves the crotch away from her pussy and is rewarded by pink flesh, wet and plump. 

His thumb is calloused from years of hard labor yet when he touches her clit she lets out a moan that has his mouth watering. “Ya like it? Does my baby girl like her pussy getting touched?” 

She nods, gasps when he slips his index finger inside, “Daddy!” 

“What's the matter baby, never had something inside this pretty cunt?” 

He feels her clenching her muscles against his finger, it figures, Beth always liked him chatty in the bedroom. 

Her hips squirm without permission and he chances another finger inside, he scissors his digits and Beth screams, she sounds like she’s in pain, sobbing against his thick fingers but her hips keep moving and he knows she’s not done yet. She’s dripping, his hand getting wet and so he pulls his fingers out, making her whimper in protest. 

“‘S your turn to make daddy feel good,” he tells her, his hands already going to his belt buckle. Her legs remain open and Daryl can’t help himself from giving her a light smack on her wet flesh, Beth grunts but lets him do it anyways. 

“What do I have to do?” She asks, sounding like the little girl she stopped being years ago.

Daryl pulls his cock out from his jeans, he’s hard and her eyes focus on the purple head, “Come give it a kiss,” he tells her, gripping the base of his cock with a firm hand. 

She hesitates, looks at him with pleading eyes, she doesn’t want to, not really, “What if someone comes by?” 

“We’re off the trail, c’mon sweetheart, don’t you want to make your daddy happy?” 

“Yes, but—“ 

“Do I gotta make it an order, then?” He asks, voice gone hard. 

She shakes her head and gets to her knees, Beth scoots to where he’s sat and bends down, making her ass rise up, her cheeks peeking from beneath the short hem of her dress. Her breath hits his flesh and his dick twitches, Daryl grabs one of her hands and places it on his cock, “Like that,” he says, “Now open your mouth.” 

Beth lets her mouth open and Daryl nudges his head between her lips, “Open wide, pretty girl, c’mon.” 

She does as she’s told and she groans when he slides his cock inside; her mouth is hot and tight and he curses when he hits the back of her throat. He thrusts in and out, slowly and then in jerky little motions that his hips make almost involuntary. Beth coughs but he doesn’t let her off just yet, he pushes in the last couple of centimeters and holds her head down. Beth cries out but her mouth is still slack, she looks up at him with tears in her eyes and Daryl almost comes in her mouth. He finally lets her off, pulling her head slowly away from his dick, she gasps for air. 

“You did so good, sweetheart, such a good girl.” 

Beth smiles shyly, “I did?” 

“Yeah, and ya know what good girls get when they make their daddy’s happy?” 

She pretends to think about it, “Do they get a present?” She asks, and Daryl had to stifle a laugh, she’s so good at this he can’t believe it’s her first time doing it. 

“They get a reward,” he tells her, giving her a half smile, “but first you gotta pull that dress down, lemme see those pretty tits.” 

She’s bashful as she pulls the straps down and pushes her dress off her chest, her nipples harden in the breeze and Daryl reaches over to touch them. He pinches lightly at the nubs making her jerk beneath his touch, he leans down and presses open mouth kisses that leave her gasping and clutching at his hair. “Hmm, my little girl is a slut ain’t she?” 

Beth shrugs and Daryl gives her nipple a harder pinch, “I asked if my little girl’s a slut.” 

“Yes,” she breathes out. 

“G’on an’ say it then.” 

Beth inhales deeply and exhales just as hard, as if she’s steeling herself, “I’m your little slut.” 

He presses his lips to hers, softer than their earlier kiss, it’s his way of making sure she’s still okay, and Beth responds in kind. Without prompting she pulls her underwear off, her movements too enthused to warrant any grace and then she wraps her arms around his neck and ends up straddling his lap. Her bare pussy rubs against his cock and Daryl grabs hold of her hips, grinding her down against him. Beth gasps and Daryl shifts underneath her, he grips his cock and lines up at her entrance. “Is my baby girl ready for her reward?” 

“Yes,” she pants, “Yes, please, daddy.” 

And with that he slides in all the way to the hilt, grunting when he bottoms out, Beth lets out a breathy moan and she twists her legs so instead of straddling him she’s more or less sitting on him, her feet planted firmly on each side. She’s so close this way, her chest pressed against his, her legs around him, and her arms still holding on to his neck. She shifts her hips, impatiently and Daryl stills her, “C’mon girl, ride me like you do them ponies at the farm.” 

“Daddy,” she whines, burying her face in his neck, but she follows his instructions, she lifts her hips up and then down, swivels around and then drops down hard, Daryl grunts, she’s a tiny little thing compared to him but she has strength. Her thighs are muscled from years of working around the farm and her arms are wiry, she’s able to work herself just fine. She leans back, circling her hips and giving Daryl an amazing view of her little tits, the sun that drifts through the canopy of the trees makes her look like she’s glowing and Daryl bends his head down to scoop one of her nipples into his mouth. Beth cries out when he bites down but she works her hips harder, the slapping sound of flesh on flesh loud in the quiet forest. 

All of a sudden Beth freezes, her thighs clench around his sides and she lets out a shuddering moan, Daryl thrusts his hips shallowly and she shakes in the aftermath. “You haven’t—“ she starts, voice drowsy with orgasm, Daryl shakes his head and lifts her from his lap, a gush of thick fluid coating his cock. 

He laid her down on the blanket and Beth lets herself be arranged so she’s laying on her side, he moves in behind her, cradling her head with his arm, his other hand lifting her leg so he can slide inside her. His thrust is deep and hard but Beth only lets out a satisfied moan, she’s had her reward and now she’s sleepy and drunk on sex. She smiles when he grabs hold of her hip, pushing her back harder against his cock, “Can you come for me, again, baby girl?” 

She grins in response, “I can try.” 

Daryl likes fucking her in this position because he can get deep inside yet still have a look at her face and body, she’s twenty-three but doesn’t look a day over seventeen. It should bother him, having people mistake her for his daughter, but it doesn’t, never has. He knows she’s a woman capable of making decisions on her own, she knows her own mind and she trusts him with her secrets. He feels that familiar tightening in his balls, the signal that lets him know he’s about to come, so he picks up rhythm and lets his hand snake down to her clit. The little nub is hard and sensitive and Beth tries to get away and get closer to his touch at the same time. She lets out little grunts that come from deep in her throat, desperate and demanding. 

“Please, please, please,” she begs, and Daryl might be her daddy but she’s the one in charge. So he rubs and pinches at her clit till she’s shaking in his arms, her face dewy with sweat and her mouth half open in a silent scream. He comes seconds after her, pumping his hips relentlessly, holding her down and growling when she becomes pliant. They lay that way for a couple of minutes, panting and sweaty, he pulls out of her and Beth moans at the sudden loss of him. She looks half asleep and Daryl smooths her hair away from her face, he tucks himself back into his jeans and sits up. 

He starts gathering their things, putting the food back in the basket, tucking everything in neatly. Beth stirs from her half slumber, “What are you doing?” 

“‘M gonna put this away a’right, be back for you in a second,” she nods and with a grunt he stands. The sun is setting and there’s fewer cars in the parking lot, Daryl puts the stuff away and when he returns Beth is still laying on her side, her breasts exposed and her dress flipped over her thighs. He gathers her up in the blanket, holds her close and lifts her up into his arms, Beth snuggles in his embrace and lets her eyes close. 

When he sits her on the bench seat of the truck he kisses her cheek, “You did so good today,” he tells her, and she answers with a sleepy smile. 

“You were perfect, Daryl, just what I needed.” 

He smooths the back of his hand over her cheek, “Go to sleep now.” 

“Okay, daddy.” 

And then Daryl shuts the passenger door and makes his way to the driver's seat, he turns the engine on and pulls away from the parking lot. There’s a lot of things he needs to sort out, things he and Beth still need to talk about, but overall he thinks the day went pretty fuckin’ great. His girl sleeping and content, curled up next to him, he can’t wait to get home and take care of her some more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a WHILE ago but never finished but I have been inspired by the recent fics in the bethyl fandom and so here it is 😊😊


End file.
